Inventory
The Inventory tab on Habitica stores a player's drops, pets, mounts, and equipment. It also provides access to the Market, where players may buy desired items or sell unwanted drops. The Inventory tab appears on the toolbar (direct link). Market The Inventory page has two sections: your inventory (on the left side of the page) and the market (on the right side). The Inventory section displays your drops and other items, categorized under these headings: * Eggs * Hatching Potions * Food and Saddles * Special The Market section allows you to buy items of these types: * Eggs * Hatching Potions * Food and Saddles * Special Almost all of these items must be bought with gems, but sometimes Special items can be bought with gold. Additionally, players at or above level 100 can obtain the Orb of Rebirth from the Market for free, and players who are subscribed can buy gems for gold in the Market. Some of the items that can be bought with gems can also be obtained as random drops, level milestone awards, event awards, or as quest rewards. Quests The Quests have been moved from being part of the Market page to their own page in the Inventory menu. The Quests page is also split into two sections: Your Quests and Quests for Sale. Each page is categorized by Unlockable Quests which are granted as the player attains specific levels, Gold-Purchasable Quests which can be bought with gold, and Pet and Mount Quests which can be purchased with gems. Pets Under the Pets tab of the Inventory, you can view and feed all of the pets you have collected, select one to display with your avatar, or use a saddle you have purchased to instantly turn a pet into a mount. Pets are hatched from eggs, which are common drops for completing your Habits, Dailies and To-Dos. Pets confer no benefit. Mounts You can see all the mounts you have raised in the Mounts tab of the Inventory, and can select one for your avatar to ride. Your avatar can display a mount and a pet at the same time. Mounts are grown by feeding pets until their hunger meter is full or by buying a saddle and applying it to a pet. Mounts confer no benefit. Equipment The Equipment tab of your Inventory contains all of the shields, helmets, armor, weapons, and other costume pieces that you have purchased or received. You can use this tab to choose equipment items to wear as battle gear (selected from the items on the left) or for your avatar to wear as a costume. Time Travelers Subscribers earn one Mystic Hourglass for every three months of consecutive subscription. A Mystic Hourglass allows you to summon "the Time Travelers, who will fetch a Subscriber Mystery Item Set for you from the past.... or maybe even the future?" Seasonal Shop The Seasonal Shop, with the Seasonal Sorceress as the shopkeeper, is open during Grand Galas to sell you Seasonal Edition and Limited Edition items from the current Gala and the Galas from previous years. fr:Inventaire de:Inventar Category:Content Category:Options Category:Inventory Category:Mechanics Category:Unlockable Features Category:Equipment Category:Pets and Mounts Category:Newbies Category:Toolbar